Assassin
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: Ally was the girl told to kill a certain boy, she was also told to pretect a certain boy. Confusion can lead her in the wrong direction. Romance Adventure etc. Not HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

She was Allura Nicola (Ally), class A assassin in the Wizard world, and a regular girl in the muggle world. It's surprising how by going by Ally instead of Allura there are less people who suspect her to be that assassin. With long white hair kept up with some chopsticks and lavender eyes, she's easy to spot in a crowd, which is great because people are always looking for something that's hidden. She was assigned by one to kill Potter, but assigned by another to protect him. She never thought it would be this fun; the only catch is that she has to go to Hogwarts now. Will she go through with killing a newfound friend or will she finally stand up for what's right? There will be romance, little adventures, and hopefully some fights. This is not HarryxOC, this is I wont revel nowxOC.

* * *

I stepped off the train in a pair of black jeans and a purple tank and headed towards the castle looming almost sinisterly against the night sky. "You know this is kind of creepy. Eh, maybe I'm just too used to the muggle world," I said to no one in particular as I headed towards the school. To get there I had to walk along a long, winding roadway just to get to the main door. Opening it I was met by Snape, Filch, Hagrid, McGonagall, and of course the head master, Dumbledore. _Geeze what a happy bunch._ Professor McGonagall seemed to be holding a worn out hat in her hands with a grim look on her face. Filch and Snape just looked me over and glared, while Hagrid and Dumbledore looked at least a bit happy to see me.

"Allura, I mean Ally," Dumbledore said with a wink, "I'm so happy that you decided to come. Now sadly we don't have a lot of time to chit chat, you still have to go to your room and rest before morning classes." It was about midnight when I arrived so I was pretty tired. "You're going to be a fifth year with everyone else, you're around their age so it shouldn't stand out. But we have to let the hat decide what house to put you in." That's when McGonagall stepped forward and placed the ratty looking hat on my head.

"Hmmm very dark, a smart allelic, and a prankster." There's a talking hat on my head, that's just creepy. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "I heard that young one, lets see, she's cunning, has a good heart, but there are to many secrets in here. Hmm, I have made my decision, Slytherin!" While McGonagall took the hat off Snape handed me some Slytherin robes, as if it was expected that I would get into that house.

"Looks like you're going to be in Slytherin, Professor Snape will show you to the common room and where your room's at. Everything should be in there; we gave you a private room so it would be easier. When ever you need to talk, you know where my office is." Dumbledore said over the rims of his glasses, smiling I turned and followed Snape who already started walking. It seemed like we walked forever, up stairs, down stairs, hallway after hallway, past portraits full of sleeping people, till we stopped at a portrait of a woman. Looking down on us sleepily she asked, "Password?"

"Hibbly Hop." It looked as if it took all his strength for Snape to utter those two little words, but it was funny as hell. Leading me through the open space in the wall he pointed to a large staircase, "To the left are the boy's dorms, to the right are the girls. Your room in all the way at the end of the hall." With that he left me. Sighing I walked to where my room should be and opened the door. It was beautiful! A bed with a green and white canopy, a door leading to a bathroom, huge windows that gave me a view of the night sky, what else could I ask for? Though I didn't care that much for the colors, green isn't all that appealing. Giggling I jumped on the bed and fell asleep, oh this is going to be so fun.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I just wanted to write an opening chapter and see how people responded to it. If there are good reviews then I'll keep adding. So review. 


	2. Potions

Well I see that no one reviewed, not even to tell me if it sucked. I had to get this out of my system anyway, so here is the second chapter. But if there aren't any reviews, meaning at least 3, then I'll just keep my writing to myself. T.T

* * *

Somewhere in the room a bell rung, causing me to wake up from my Johnny Depp and Colin Ferrell orgy, oh the wonders of the muggle world. Sighing I slipped out of my old clothes and into the Slyterin robes Snape gave me. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail, hopefully it wouldn't cause that much commotion, but how many white haired girls have you met? I didn't put on any make-up, I wasn't into that sort of thing. Oh they probably don't know they have a new house mate either, damn. Slowly I crept out of my room and down the hall, no one yet, and then I heard a bunch of voices under me, probably coming from the common room living room thing.

"I heard that we're getting a new house mate."

"From who? I didn't think Hogwarts accepted late entry's."

I couldn't decipher what the rest of the people were saying so I decided to head on down stairs. From the moment my foot touched the first step when I came into view, all talking stopped. Now if I was really self-conscious and shy I would be dead now. Sighing I walked down to the middle of the steps so I could see everyone.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be your new house mate. I'm Ally." I said and gave a slight wave. There were bored expressions, interested expressions, evil ones, and a very few nice ones. Why do I have to be with the weirdo's again? Rolling my eyes I made my way down the rest of the way and headed towards the door, because I was starving! I was not running, just a fast walk.But then some blond boy with two goonies blocked my way.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These here are Crab, and Goyal." He said while crossing his arms 'Who would name their kid dragon' I thought to myself. He stood a bit taller then me, his hair was parted in the middle and styled boyishly (third movie), over all he wasn't that bad looking.

"Nice to meet you?" was the only thing I could really say.

"I'm one of the Pureblood family's here, one of the most powerful too." Man what a cocky bastard. Rolling my eyes I decided to play nice.

"Really? I wonder, is that power yours or your daddy's?" with that I went around them and out into the hall. Now where would I find the chow hall? Hmm, looking around I saw a girl in robes with yellow and red on them, meaning they weren't from my house I guess. "Excuse me, where's the chow hall?" I asked as she walked by. Looking at me she smiled.

"You mean the Great Hall? Follow me I'll show you. I'm Herminie Granger by the way." She said lookingme up and down.

"Ally, I just arrived last night. So what house do those colors stand for?"

"Gryffindor." Walking through some huge open doors she pointed to a table, "that one's Slytherin, next to it is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and lastly Raven Claw."

"Alright thanks!" I said before I went to go sit down, not many people were at my table so that was good, sitting down at the end of the large table I heaped my plate with eggs, bacon, pancakes, anything and everything that looked good. Grinning to myself I dug in. As more people from Slyterin came down for breakfast I forced myself to stay and eat slowly, why should I be intimidated by some weak classmates? Pouting, I continued to eat. I don't know why the tables are separated; I guess they don't want us around the other houses or something.

"You know that wasn't a smart move, what you pulled back there." Looking over I saw the blond guy from earlier, what was his name again?

"Why not?" I asked while still eating.

"As I told you, I have power." He said smirking.

"Hun, you don't intimidate me." Helooked a bit surprised by that but continued to smirk. Rolling my eyes I asked, "So is the class right after this or do I have time to get my stuff." Just then a bell rang.

"Class starts in five minutes." He said before leaving. OH CRAP! I got up and ran to the Slytherin common room, which took about 10 minutes because of all the damn staircases. Then I had to run around my room to find my schedule and what I would need to bring to those classes. Then I actually had to find my classes. First on my list was potions, with Snape, Oh he's going to be soo happy. Finally finding my way down to the dudgeons. Slowly opening the door marked 'Potions' I was met with a room full of 'ha ha you're going to get it' faces. Making my way into the room I saw an empty seat by Malfoy, which he happily patted, but then I saw that Herminie girl and decided to sit by her. She was whispering to two boys in front of her but smiled when I sat down.

"I will not tolerate lateness miss Ally. Ten points from Slytherin." Snape said, appearing from nowhere.

"Not my fault I don't know my way around here."I said mumbling to myself, thankfully Snape ignored it.

"Today we are going to make a truth potion, open your books to page 193 and begin." Sighing I got out my book and looked at the list of ingredients, opening my bag again I took out the ones I needed, only to find out that I didn't have nightshade. Wait isn't nightshade poisonous? Great I have a teacher that wants to kill us.

"Hey Herminie do you have some nightshade I could borrow?"

"Yes, here you go. Oh by the way. Those two," she pointed to the guys in front of us, "are Ron Wesley and Harry Potter." Each waved in turn and I waved back. So that's the one I need to ...take care of.

"I'm Ally, as you probably figured out." I said while mixing in the ingredients, the result was a murky watery vial concoction. "I hope he doesn't expect us to drink that."

"When you guys are done, partner up with the person next to you and try it out." Ohhh man. Looking at Herminie and her potion I gave a weak smile.

"Bottoms up!" I said as I took her potion and she took mine. People from other tables around the room did the same. "So how do we test it?"

"We ask each other questions. You try to lie and if you can't then we know that the potion worked." Wow she's smart.

"Alright I'll start. Are you a girl?" All right it was really easy but I wanted to see if my potion worked.

"Nnn yes. Hm, I guess your potion works." Oh yeah who rocks. "Are you a girl?"

"Yes." I couldn't even struggle, her potion was really strong. "So how long till this wears off?"

"I'm not sure, around a half hour I think."

"Are you serious! I have to tell the truth for a half hour." Panicking a bit I looked over at where Snape was sitting at his desk. What if someone asked something? I guess he thought the same thing.

"Miss Ally, because you were late, clean up your mess and stay in the back room till class lets out."

"Yes sir!" I said grinning while heading towards the back room. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Looking around the back room I realized it was a storage closet. Never mind.

The walls were stacked high with herbs, potions, vials, everything suitable for a potions class. Sitting down I waited for the bell to ring. My next class was Care of Magical creatures 2, I don't even remember taking 1! Pouting I saw that Hagrid was the one teaching the class and lightened up a bit. Then suddenly a bell rung. Magical creatures here I come.


End file.
